Rin Quest: The Heroes of Assiah
by KuroKat14
Summary: When Rin finds himself inside a mysterious cave, with no memory of how he got there, he has to embark on a grand journey to get back home. Follow Rin as he gathers friends, fights enemies, and defeat Satan?


**Rin Quest; The Battle Against Time**

"Grr… Where the hell am I!?" Rin screamed loudly. He had just woken up, expecting to be in his bed or the cram school. But to his surprise he was in a damp dark cave, without his sword…. What was he going to tell Yukio when he got back from wherever he was? Rin could already imagine the nagging he was going to get from Yukio.

"Grr." Rin growled again as he forced himself to flare up, as he walked through the cave. He needed to get out of here. When he got back from wherever he was Yukio was going to be pissed. After walking, for what felt like hours, Rin finally saw light come from out of the cave.

"Light…. That means I can get outta here." Rin ran full speed toward the light and out of the cave. He was in a forest, and a big one at that. He sniffed the air, hoping that his demon nose would pick up on a little of humanity. Air pollution, food,Sukiyaki!?

His stomach growled loudly. "I guess I'm hungry after walking for so long." His stomach growled again, this time louder. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, maybe I can climb a tree and see if any town is close to me." Like an agile monkey, Rin leaped from branch to branch, climbing to the top of the tallest tree he could find and peered from the top of it. "Not a sign of anything." Rin was about to give up when in the distance, he spotted a river.

Rivers are good right? Where there's water there's life, right? Well, that's we he learned in school, but who was he kidding, it's not like he paid attention, he tried, really, but he couldn't seem to listen the hour long lectures. Welp, it was worth a try, he thought as he headed toward the river hoping to find something, and get something to eat.

"Finally made it." By this time it was starting to get dark, and the amount of coal tars floating about started to grow as well. "Well, time to make some grub." He rolled up his pants and sleeves and stood in the river, hoping for a fish to swim right near his leg. Everytime he felt something brush against his leg, he shot his hands in the water. Each time he came out empty handed… literally.

"What the heck is wrong with this fishless river!?" Rin yelled loudly. His stomach growled loudly again, this time more furious. "Yeah, I know let me focus!" He stood still again, looking around quickly for any signs for a fish.

"C'mon, there has to be at least one of you in this giant ass river…" Rin mumbled to himself. His eyes started to move faster hoping for any food. Finally, he saw a silhouette in the water. "There!" He reached into the water, feeling….. Something! "Finally, I caught a fish!" He raised his prize in the feeling more weight than a usual fish. This was even better, it was a big fish! This could last him at least 2 days.

He finally looked at his prize, and instead of a fish he was so hoping for, he had a dog with a familiar pink collar around his neck. "Mephisto!?" Rin yelled loudly. " What are you doing here!?" Now this made more sense, no wonder he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, it was because of this.. This… stupid Clown!

"What, am I doing here?" Mephisto scoffed in fake offense. "Well, I was taking a nice doggy paddle when a brute grabbed me by my tail and lifted me into the air."

"I don't care about that, explain why I'm here. I know you have something to do with this!" Rin yelled angrily shaking Mephisto in the process. Mephisto then changed back into a human with his normal crazy pink outfit.

"Crazily enough, I actually have nothing to do with this." Mephisto rolled his eyes as he pointed towards his surroundings. "This is the work of a crazy fan writing some kind of fanfiction."

"Huh?" Rin let go of Mephisto in shock. "What'd you just say?"

"Well, forget I said anything, I'm just here to guide you to the start. Ein. Zwei Drei!" With a swing of his umbrella, pink lights lit a path into the unknown. "Follow this path, and your adventure starts. Have fun Mr. Okumura." And with that, Mephisto was gone in a poof of pink smoke.

"Hu- Hey, wait you dumb clown!" Rin called after him, but it was too late. "Damn that stupid clown! I knew he had something to do with this." Rin said as he got out of the water and followed the pink lights Mephisto left him to follow. "Where is this trail even leading me." Rin grew furious and even more furious with every thought of how Mephisto screwed him over. After a while, Rin finally met the end of the pink lights.

"What the heck….. There's nothing here!" After forcing him on this adventure, Mephisto just led him to a dead end!? "Grr… When I get my hands on that clown.." All of a sudden, a flash of blue light flared up in the distance. "Huh…?" As if his body had a mind of it's own, he walked towards the light. The light started to flash brighter and faster as he neared. At the spot of the ominous flashing, there was a boulder and stuck deep inside of the boulder, was his sword.

"Huh? What's my sword doing in here?" With a simple tug he lifted the sword into the air. "Well, at least I have it back now." He said as he swung it around, testing it to make sure it was his.

"Stop right there and don't you move." A overly familiar voice said from behind him. Before Rin could turn around to face his opponent, he felt a stabbing pain shoot into his left shoulder, as if an arrow pierced him. "I said not to move!" Now, he knew for sure who it was. That overly loud voice that he heard almost every day.

"Yukio…?" In a swift motion, Rin turned around and faced his younger brother.

 **Yay! I'm done with the first chapter. I hoped ya'll liked it, and if you do, please review it. I tend to get discouraged if no one seems to be reading it. For this first chapter, I want at least 5 reviews.**


End file.
